superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek
As seen in Super Powers # 4 (1984).]] Star Trek was a sci-fi franchise that started out as a television series, first airing on NBC in 1966. Some of the characters in Star Trek was James T. Kirk, played by Bill Shatner; Spock, played by Leonard Nimoy; Leonard McCoy played by DeForest Kelley; and Montgomery Scott, the chief engineer of the Starship Enterprise. Saavik was a character that appeared in some of the Star Trek films. The television series eventually launched a film franchise as well, beginning in 1979. One of these films was called Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, which was released in movie theaters in 1984. Multiple spin-off [[television|animated and live-action Star Trek series]] were released over a period of several years, with the first in 1973, the second in 1987, the third in 1993, the fourth in 1995, the fifth in 2001 and finally the sixth in 2017. History Earth-1A Circa 1981, when Garfield Logan, aka Changeling was hurt, Donna Troy mentioned they should use the Purple Ray to revive him. Vic said that it sounded like "somethin' outta Star Trek!.As seen in the comic story: When Titans Clash (1981). Circa 1984, a Star Trek fan (a man wearing a Star Trek shirt) that was on the streets of Metropolis was; like everyone else on the streets; doing a sky watch, observing what he thought was Aurora Borealis. But it was actually a Boom Tube opening up, unleashing Darkseid's minions to Earth. It is not known if the Trekkie survived the military assault or not.As seen in Super Powers # 4 (1984). Somewhere around 1985, Katma Tui and John Stewart were flying around through outer space, and John said "Space -- the final frontier...", which was a famous line from Star Trek.As seen in the comic story: Macho! (1985). Earth-2A Circa 1981, a certain Collector's Convention had many Star Trek fanzines, as well as baseball tickets, movie mags and jewelry. Psycho-Pirate and the Mist once robbed this convention of its' jewels.As seen in the comic story: Crisis in Limbo! (1981). Star Trek in the real world Star Trek is a science fiction television and film franchise owned by ViacomCBS. There have been seven television shows, one of the seven was an animated series which was animated by Filmation, and thirteen motion pictures. Details History Star Trek premiered in 1966 on television. It was made by Paramount Pictures and Desilu Studios and lasted three seasons. There was a two-season animated series in the '70s, then a film series began in 1980. There were four films, and then in 1987, Star Trek: The Next Generation came out. The show lasted seven seasons and during this time, two more films came out, and during TNG's last season, a new seven-season series, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine came out in 1993. In 1994, another film is released, and in early '95, Star Trek: Voyager, another television series comes out. This show lasts seven seasons. During the run of this show, two more films are released in theaters once again. And in 2001, Star Trek: Enterprise, which is canceled after four seasons, begins. During the run of this show, only one film is released, Star Trek: Nemesis, which was considered a box-office failure. It wasn't until J.J. Abrams directed the next film, simply called Star Trek, that the franchise got back to making money. The next film, Star Trek Into Darkness, was released on May 16th, 2013. Three years later, the next film was released. Finally, in 2017, a new Star Trek series was released on CBS All Access, the first series to be released in 12 years. Star Trek has also enjoyed success in video games, comics, novels and audio dramas. In this media, Star Trek has had a number of crossovers with other franchises such as Doctor Who, X-Men, Legion of Super-Heroes and Green Lantern. Concept The concept of the franchise was to make a series that dealt with human issues that are relevant in the modern world, in a science fiction setting. The stories typically dealt with the captain of a starship, who has to make difficult decisions because he's exploring the unknown frontier. Although space exploration was heavy in the plot of many episodes, it wasn't really what Star Trek was about. Star Trek was really a moral play, that just happened to be set in outer space. The creator, Gene Roddenberry, never intended to make it a space western like the network was interested in, he wanted to make something more cerebral. At first, the original pilot, "The Cage," was rejected by NBC because it was considered to be too cerebral, but Roddenberry was fortunate enough to have a second pilot, "Where No Man Has Gone Before," to get accepted. Super Friends references Star Trek didn't necessarily have references to the Super Friends series, however there were allusions to Star Trek in episodes of the Super Friends. *In Wanted: The Superfriends, the alarm at Fort Knox's gold depository sounds like the USS Enterprise's "Red Alert." *The Time Trap is an episode title of the Superfriends from Season 3 that is also used as the title of an episode of the animated Star Trek developed for television by Filmation. *The Season 4 episode Universe of Evil had an evil counterpart of Robin with a mustache in the episode. This was similar to the bearded Spock seen in the Original Series episode Mirror, Mirror. *'The Death of Superman': In this episode, Superman is believed to have died, and a funeral is arranged for him he is shot out into outer space from the Super Powers Team Space Shuttle, in a manner that is an obvious tribute to the funeral that Spock had in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. The casket used for Superman looked much like Spock's which he was in when he was shot out of the photon torpedo launcher off of the Enterprise toward the Genesis planet. *Also, the musical score used in the animated Star Trek episodes made by Filmation, was the same score used in The New Adventures of Batman. *In the Superfriends episode An Unexpected Treasure, warp drive was referenced. *Spock appeared on a man's T-shirt in an issue of Super Powers. It was supposed to be a shirt from the film: Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. *There is an alien character that appeared in the episode The Balloon People named Krim. Star Trek has also had three characters in the franchise that were named Krim. *Tom Scioli's Super Powers comics featured a character named Rayna. She may have been named after the character of the same name from the 1969 episode Requiem for Methuselah, which featured an immortal supervillain named Flint, who was coincidentally similar to the character Vandal Savage. In fact, the DC Comics/IDW crossover comic Star Trek/Legion of Super-Heroes established that he is Vandal Savage's doppelganger. *There is a planet that exists in the Superfriends Universe called Riga. In Star Trek, Riga is the name of a character from the Star Trek: Voyager episode Thirty Days. People who have been in or worked on both Super Friends and Star Trek *Alan Oppenheimer *René Auberjonois *Frank Gorshin *Frank Welker *Mark L. Taylor *B.J. Ward *Lou Scheimer *Ted Cassidy *Brad Sanders *William Schallert *William Shatner *Mickey Morton *Vic Perrin *Steve Bulen *Neil Ross *Bob DoQui *Ted Knight *Keene Curtis *Gordon Hunt *Marc Scott Zicree *George Kashdan *Gerry Conway *James Schmerer *Chuck Menville *Len Janson *Carl Steven *Dan Gilvezan *Amanda McBroom References External Links *Star Trek at the DC Database *Star Trek at Memory Alpha *Star Trek at Wikipedia Category:Entertainment Category:Super Friends in popular culture